


Angels Fall Without You There

by Chelsea072498



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, OFCs - Freeform, SPN - Freeform, written before season 12 so things don't make sense now...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: This was written the summer before season 12. A lot of what came out about nephalims throw a wrench into this story. Please just ignore canon for the sake of the story ;)Takes place a few months after the end of Season 11. Mary’s safe elsewhere. Sam and Dean have taken in a fellow hunter. She’s also a legacy. She and Dean haven’t had a chance to get to know each other. Of course once they do, there’s a surprise just outside the bunker…





	1. Chapter 1

## Angels Fall Without You There Chapter One

 

Two months.

Dean realized that she’d been in the bunker for two months.

He realized that for two months, he’d been trying to avoid any possibility of being alone with her.

It wasn’t anything personal. She was great. A fearless hunter, smart, kind, funny, beautiful….

Dean just knew that if he was alone with her, he’d do something stupid.

She’d picked up on this and mentioned it to Sam. “Dean hates me.”

Sam shook his head. “No, Elaine, he doesn’t.” Sam knew his brother. Dean liked her. A lot. “Just give it some time, okay. Lucifer’s loose. Again. We have no idea what he’s planning.”

Elaine Jackson sighed. “I appreciate you two bringing me in and everything, but maybe it’s time I left. Dean spends a lot of time in his room when I’m out here and I don’t want him feeling uncomfortable…”

“You have every right to be here, Elaine.” Sam told her. “You’re a legacy like us. This bunker belongs to you as much as it belongs to us.”

“Thanks, Sam.” She smiled at him. She knew she should leave, but she had no where to go. No one to go to. “Maybe I’ll try and see if he wants to do some shots with me.”

“Yeah, that might work.” Sam told her. “I’m going out of town for a few days. There’s an auction in Dallas. Some really old books we might be able to use.”

“Sounds good. Have fun.” She told him.

~*~

“Hey, Dean?” She knocked on his door.

He opened it. “Elaine?”

She held up the whiskey and shot glasses. Her brown eyes sparkled and her blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She was wearing a yellow tank top and blue jeans. Dean smiled softly. “You in, Winchester?”

“I…”

“Dean, please. I’ve been here awhile and you’re constantly avoiding me.” She looked down. “I want us to be friends.”

Dean thought about it. Drinking was harmless. Maybe. “Sure, let’s have some shots and share some stories.”

A few hours later, she was surprised that she was so drunk. “I don’t usually….”

“Three bottles of whiskey between us, Sweetheart. We probably should be dead.” Dean’s face was flushed. She saw the green eyes sparkling and his smile was genuine, relaxed. “You look like you’re glowing.”

“I do?” She laughed. “I think you’re drunk.”

“Maybe I am.” Dean said. “This has been fun. I was scared to be alone with you.”

Elaine took another shot and stared at him. “You were scared to be alone with me? Am I scary?”

“No, you’re beautiful.” He said. “I didn’t want to say or do anything that might make things weird later.”

“And you don’t care or you’re too drunk to care right now?”

Dean leaned in closer to her. “Elaine, I can’t help it.”

She’d thought about this before. Dean’s lips were soft, his kiss tender. She allowed herself to be pulled to him as they both stood up.

“My room or yours?” He asked.

“Why not right here?” She asked with a wicked smile.

Dean smiled and kissed her again, but a large crash forced them apart. Elaine reached down and grabbed her gun. She’d set it on the chair next to her when they’d started drinking.

Dean had his also. Even in the bunker, they were both prepared. “It sounded like it came from the door.” Elaine said. She felt completely sober.

Dean nodded. “Stay behind me.”

Slowly, they made their way to the stairs. He looked back at her and she nodded. Nothing was in the bunker. Whatever was happening, happened outside.

“Could be another storm.” She told him.

“Let’s hope so.” Dean said. “You good?”

“I’m ready.” She told him.

They were at the door and Dean slowly opened it. Dean looked around but lowered his gun. “Must have been….”

“Dean, look!” Elaine eyes widened.

“What the…” Dean and Elaine saw her. She was young, twelve, maybe thirteen, and she was battered and bruised.

“Can you hear me?” Elaine asked. “Sweetie, open your eyes….”

“Maybe she got lost…” Dean saw something. Her face.

Her nose, the shape of her eyes…..

Her mouth and lips….

“It’s cold, Dean, can you pick her up? We can put her in the room next to mine. I’ll call Sam!”

“Cas! Buddy, get down here! Now!”

“Dean, what is…” Castiel appeared and saw the child in Dean’s arms. “This is not suppose to…”

“Can you help her?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded and followed Dean down the stairs. Elaine was on the phone with Sam. He promised he’d be back right away. He admitted he’d lied and was staying in town to give her a chance to talk to Dean.

“In here,” Elaine told Dean. “Cas, help her!”

“I…should explain!”

“You think?!” Dean asked.

Cas looked at him. “You realized immediately?”

Dean hesitated. “Am I…Is this…”

“Yes,” Cas touched the girl’s forehead and she opened her eyes immediately. She sat up and Elaine was relieved to see her bruises and cuts healed.

“You’re okay,” Elaine assured her. “You’re good….” She saw her eyes.

They were the same shade of green she’d been staring into all night.

“Dean….” Elaine looked at him. “Do you…”

“I’m as shocked as anyone.” He said.

The girl looked back and forth between them. “It worked. Oh my Chuck! It worked!”

“Chuck?” Dean asked. “You know…”

She smiled. “You look the same. Mom was right. You don’t age!”

“Mom….” Dean looked at Cas. “Start explaining.”

Elaine looked at the girl and smiled. “I’ll get you something to put on. We’re about the same size…”

“You’re so beautiful.” The girl said. “You always have been, but I’ve heard stories…”

“Excuse me.”

“Cas!” Dean looked at him. “So help me…”

“What’s your name, Sweetie?” Elaine asked.

“Josslyn.” Her eyes found Cas. “Uncle Cas!”

“Hello, Josslyn.”

“I’m Elaine. I love the name Josslyn.”

“So do I,” Dean said. “Always wanted to name my daughter that. If I had one.”

“You two…” Josslyn bit her lip. “Are you two together?”

“We’re friends.” Elaine answered.

“For now,” Josslyn smiled.

“I’m here…” Sam saw the girl. “And I feel like I’m looking at a female version of my brother.”

“Uncle Sam!” Josslyn’s eyes lit up. “Wow! You aren’t sporting the pony tail!”

“Pony tail?” Sam looked at Dean. “Dude, seriously….”

“I don’t know.” Dean looked at Cas. “Tell me what the hell is happening here.”

“Dean, I….”

“She’s your daughter!” Cas said.

“I got that, but where did she come from? Who….”

“Dad, please!” Josslyn stood up. “Uncle Cas…”

Dean froze. She’d called him….Dad?! “I…Who…”

“Her,” Josslyn looked at Elaine. “She’s my mother.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Angels Fall Without You There Chapter Two**

 

Elaine stood up and took a step back. “What did you just say?”

“You two…you’re my parents!” Josslyn smiled. “You guys get married in June of 2017. I’m born in December of that year…”

“How is this possible?” Sam asks.

“She’s come back in time. Before she was suppose to.” Cas speaks up. “Josslyn was suppose to time travel, but not yet…”

“Time travel?” Elaine knew Dean and Sam had both done it.

“Josslyn isn’t suppose to travel back to this time until 2032. It’s only 2030….” Cas tells them. “Why?”

“Mom and Dad were talking about it….talking about when I showed up. They didn’t…”

“You’ve thrown the time line off, Josslyn.” Cas said. “I imagine those of us in the future are panicking since you aren’t suppose to disappear for another two years.”

“She’s our daughter?” Elaine asked. “Dean and I have…will have…a daughter?”

Cas nodded. “You and Dean will fall deeply in love with each other and insist on spending a lot of time…”

“Okay, Cas.” Dean said. He looked at Josslyn. She was staring at him with a smile. “So, Kid, you…you’re twelve?”

“Yes.” Josslyn told him. “You always call me Kid too.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked. “Look, this situation…it’s kind of a surprise.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” She said. “I just knew I was suppose to come back here. I didn’t know I had to be a certain age.”

“That’s okay.” Elaine said. “We’ll figure this out.”

“Elaine, it isn’t…”

“Cas, it’s cool.” Dean looked at him. “We’ll figure this out.”

Elaine saw that Josslyn’s eyes never left Dean. “Are you hungry? I can make you something.”

“Yeah, sure.” Josslyn nodded.

“Grilled cheese and soup sound okay?” Elaine asked with a smile.

Josslyn smiled back. “You always make that for me when I’m sick or upset.”

“I’ll be back in a few minutes with your food.” Elaine rushed to the kitchen. She couldn’t breathe.

There was a twelve year old little girl who resembled Dean Winchester and she was claiming Elaine was her mother.

“Hey,” Sam caught up to her. “Elaine?”

“How is this possible?” Elaine asked. “How is that beautiful little girl my daughter?” She thought about it. “Maybe she’s not. Maybe I’m not actually her mother….”

“Elaine, calm down.” Sam looked into her eyes. “She’s your daughter.”

“How do you know?” Elaine asked. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed the butter and cheese. “Sam, I look at her and I feel this strange pull, but my mind can’t process that she’s my daughter….”

“It’s been five seconds.” Sam said.

“And Dean….” She shook his head. “He seems to handling having a kid just fine. He doesn’t seem too happy that I’m…”

“Stop!” Sam looked at her. “I know he’s just as shocked as you are…”

“He’s already acting like a Dad though…”

Sam smiled at her. “You’re making her grilled cheese and soup.”

“And? She just traveled back thirteen years, Sam. I’m sure she’s hungry.” She turned and saw Dean standing in the door of the kitchen. “Hey.”

“Sam, mind going and sitting with Josslyn for a few minutes?” Dean’s eyes stayed on Elaine.

“Yeah, no problem.” Sam touched Elaine’s shoulder as he left. Dean entered and leaned against the counter next to where Elaine was preparing the food.

“So…”

“Yeah,” She looked at him. “We’re going to have sex in the next few months apparently.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Didn’t expect you to open with that.”

“It’s true isn’t it?” She asked. “I…”

“Hey,” He touched her chin and turned her head gently. “We’ll figure this out, Elaine. I know finding out you’ll be saddled to me for the next thirteen years at least is kind of….Well, I don’t know. I stopped thinking I’d get married and have kids.”

“It was never in the cards for me.” Elaine told him. “She’s so beautiful, Dean.”

“She is…” He laughed. “She looks like me, but she has your smile. She has your blonde hair…”

“Mary has blonde hair.” Elaine said, flipping the sandwiches.

“Elaine,” Dean stands behind her and gently rubs her shoulders. “Look, tonight was the first time we’ve really spent any time together since you moved in. I know all of this, at once, is a lot to take in…”

“She adores you,” Elaine smiled. “Dean, that little girl thinks the sun rises and sets on you.”

“Nah, she’s just…she’s in a different time and she thinks she knows us.”

“Maybe she does.” Elaine puts the food on a tray to take to Josslyn. “Maybe she knows us better than we know ourselves. It sounds like someone told her about us…”

“Yeah, but if we ask….if she tells us….”

“It could throw things off, I know.” She sighed. “I’m not afraid to tell you that this scares me.”

“It scares me.” Dean smiled at her though. “You and I….we’re a lot alike but we’re very different. I can’t imagine a woman like you agreeing to marry someone like me.”

“Why not?”

“You’re just…special…” Dean said. He grabbed the tray. “I’ll take this.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re eating with her?” Dean asked, noticing the extra food.

Elaine shook her head. “No. I thought you and Josslyn could use some time together.”

“Hey, come on. I’ll share mine with you.” He told her with a smile.

“Seriously, Dean. I’ll spend time with her later.” Elaine bit her lip. “If she wants to.”

“Hey,” He set the tray down and wrapped his arms around her. “It’s okay to be scared. This is…major.”

“You think?” She half laughed. “I have a daughter.”

“She is beautiful,” Dean smiled. “She’s obviously a badass like both her parents.”

Elaine smiled at him. “She obviously doesn’t always think before she acts.”

“Like her parents.” Dean chuckled. He kissed the top of her head without thinking. “I’ll take this to her. Take a few minutes and we’ll be there.”

“Thanks, Dean.”

“Anytime, Sweetheart.” He winked at her as he left the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Angels Fall Without You There Chapter Three**

 

Josslyn was talking to Sam when Dean entered the room. She sat up and looked past him. “Where’s Mom?”

“She’ll be back soon.” Dean said, carefully putting the tray on the bed. “Be careful…”

“Of course,” She says.

Sam looked at Dean. “You’re good?”

“Yeah, can you check…” Dean sent a message with his eyes.

“I was planning on it.”

Josslyn rolled her eyes. “You two always think I don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Oh, really?”

“Mom’s upset and Uncle Sam is checking on her.”

Dean stopped mid bite and sighed. “Yeah, Kid, Elaine’s pretty shaken up. She’s not mad or anything like that. She’s in shock.”

“You aren’t?”

“Yeah, but I’ve seen more than she has.”

Josslyn took a bite of her sandwich. “She didn’t use ham.”

“We’re out.” Dean realized they’d be going to the store soon. “We don’t go shopping often.”

Josslyn looked shocked. “Mom goes once a week. Mondays after she drops us off at school.”

“Us?” Dean asked.

“Um, yeah,” She bit her lip. “You and Mom….there’s four kids.”

“Four?” Dean asked. “Elaine and I are going to have four kids?!”

“Two girls and two boys.” Josslyn tells him. “Anyway, Mom goes shopping weekly, but buys for two and a half weeks. She usually has meals premade though. She’s pretty organized and stuff. She doesn’t hunt as much so she tries to make sure that if something happens and she has to go…”

“Elaine gave up hunting?”

“Not completely.” Josslyn told him. “She does more of the research and occasionally, you two will go on a case and Uncle Sam stays with us.” She smiled. “You really hate leaving, Dad. You hate being away from Mom us.”

“I just can’t imagine her not hunting. She’s awesome at it.”

“She’s been training us. You said we can’t hunt until we finish college, but you both make sure we know everything we can.” Josslyn yawns as she finishes her soup. “I’m so tired.”

“I bet.” Dean tells her.

Elaine knocked on the open door. “I found a couple of things you may be able to wear to bed. I can try and wash what you’re wearing and we’ll go find you some clothes tomorrow. We’re going to have to go to the grocery store.” She made a face. “We kind of suck at that. I should probably pick one day and go then.”

Josslyn giggled. “Thanks, Mom.” She saw Elaine’s face. “I mean…”

“I’m sorry.” Elaine said. “I don’t know how to be a mom and being called mom is kind of new…”

“I only know you as Mom.” Josslyn looked down.

“I understand.” Elaine tells her. “Come on, I’ll show you where the bathroom and showers are. There’s two. We use one, the guys use the other.”

Dean grabbed the tray and took it back to the kitchen. He rinsed the dishes and then leaned against the counter. Sam walked in and grabbed two beers. “Want to talk about it?”

“I have a kid.” Dean said. “Apparently we’re going to have four.”

Sam choked on the beer in his mouth. “Four?!”

“Yeah, right?” Dean drank half of his beer in one gulp. “I’ve been avoiding Elaine because I wanted her. I just didn’t want to make things weird. She’s living here and we agreed to never bring women back here…”

“Elaine’s different.” Sam said.

“Damn right she is.” Dean said. “She’s perfect, Sammy. She’s amazing and she’s awesome…”

“And you’re in love with her.”

Dean shook his head. “No,” He sighed. “I care about her. I like her a lot. I don’t love her.”

“You will.” Sam told him. “Dean, you’re not going to have four kids with any woman you don’t love.”

“Yeah, but why? Why would she…”

“Cas said you two fall in love.” Sam shrugged. “That’s kind of what you’ve always wanted, Dean. It may not be the apple pie life you imagined, but it’s something.”

“What if I’m not enough for her?” Dean looked at his brother. “I know what I’ve done, the good and the bad. I know that I could be an okay Dad. A husband…that's….that’s pretty heavy.”

“Being a father isn’t?”

Dean looked at his brother. “I become a father when I was four, Sammy. You’ve turned out okay for the most part.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Nothing is happening overnight. You and Elaine don’t have to start sleeping in the same bed or wearing matching robes.”

“Married people actually do that?”

“Hell if I know!” Sam shook his head. “Dean, you and Elaine are going to have to talk. Really talk.”

“How do I even start that conversation? ‘Hey, Laine, I know we’re going to start seeing each other naked in a few months so what’s your favorite color?”

“It’s yellow.”

Dean and Sam turned and saw Josslyn standing in the door.

“Um, I…”

“I’m sorry. I finished my shower and I couldn’t find anyone.” Josslyn walked in and looked around. “This looks so different.”

“I imagine with four kids, we had to change things up a bit.” Dean looked uncomfortable. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough to know you’re an idgit.”

“You…”

“Dad, seriously, you are really awesome. You and Mom are so happy. You love each other so much. You know Mom better than anyone….”

“Maybe I do in your time, but I don’t know her know.”

“Well what do you want to know?” Josslyn asked.

“I don’t know, Kid. You just told me her favorite color. We’ve been living together for two months and I didn’t know that.”

“Because you avoided her until one night. Uncle Sam lied about going out of state and you and Mom drank and kissed and….”

“You and Elaine kissed?” Sam asked.

Dean gave his brother a look. “Yeah, but…”

“I bet that’s it!” Josslyn said. “I was suppose to come back to this night. I was just suppose to be older…” She looked at Dean. “You and Mom were suppose to kind of be together. Maybe I was a little early.”

“It’s okay.” Dean assured her.

“What if I threw something off? What if you and Mom…”

Elaine walked in. “I wondered where you went. Do you need something?” She saw Josslyn’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“I think she probably needs to get some sleep.” Sam said. “Josslyn, you want to watch a movie? You can lay on the couch and I’ll stay on the recliner in case you need something.”

“We do that a lot,” Josslyn said. “Can we watch  _Fellowship of the Ring_?”

Elaine looked at her. “That’s my…”

“Yeah, it’s ours now.”

Dean found himself alone with Elaine again and took a deep breath. “What’s your favorite candy?”

“What?”

“What’s your favorite candy?”

“M&Ms.” She told him. “Plain.”

“What’s your favorite pizza topping?”

Elaine walked over to him. “Dean?”

“We don’t know each other.” He said. “We’re suppose to be married in less than a year and we don’t know each other.”

“I know,” She smiled at him. “We don’t have to do it in one night, Dean.”

“I know…I just…” He sighed. “We were nice and drunk and things were going so well…”

“And then we were completely sober and taking care of our daughter.” Elaine sighed.

“It’s almost five.” Dean told her. “I know you’re tired.”

“Not really. I know I’ll regret it later, but I’m too keyed up to sleep. I was thinking about going to the store and getting it out of the way. Maybe I’ll take a nap and then take Josslyn to get some clothes.”

“We could go to the store together.” Dean suggested.

“Our first date?” Elaine asked with a teasing smile.

Dean laughed. “Give me some credit, sweetheart!”

“Okay, okay!” Elaine laughed with him. “Let me grab my purse and I’ll meet you in the garage.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Angels Fall Without you There Chapter Four**

2030

_Cas appeared in the kitchen as Elaine was making breakfast. “It’s happening.”_

_“What?” Elaine looked at him. “Cas?”_

_“Where is Josslyn?”_

_Elaine yawned. “Asleep, Cas. The kids started school this week and I’m letting them sleep in before we go to town…”_

_“Check her bed.” Cas said. “I think she found the spell….”_

_Elaine dropped the plate she was holding and starting running to her eldest daughter’s room. “Josslyn!? Josslyn Roberta!”_

_“Mom?” John, Henry, and Ella came out of their rooms, wiping their eyes. “What’s wrong?”_

_Elaine opened the door and knew. “She’s gone!”_

_Dean and Sam started running as soon as they heard her screams. “Lainie?” Dean grabbed her. “What?”_

_“Josslyn! She’s gone! She found the spell, Dean! She went back!” Elaine cried. “She went back before she was ready!”_

_Dean looked at Cas. “How do we…”_

_“I’m not sure we can.” Cas said. “I know I can’t. I don’t have the power right now…” He looked weak, sick. Dean and Sam shared a look._

_“Cas?” Elaine saw the kids watching, frightened. “Go to the kitchen, please. Henry, can you clean up the glass I broke?”_

_“Yeah, Mom,” He was eleven and a combination of his father and uncle. “Come on,” He led his brother and sister away._

_“Go….Look….sky.” Cas told them._

_Sam told Dean to go. “I’ll stay with Cas.” His long brown hair was pulled into a neat ponytail. “Go!”_

_Dean grabbed Elaine’s hand and they rushed to the stairs leading outside. Just as they opened the doors, alarms started sounding through the bunker._

_“Momma!” Ella cried._

_“Shh, Sweet girl!” Elaine called out to her. “Daddy and I are okay. You’re okay. Stay in the kitchen!”_

_She looked at her husband and saw his face. “Dean…”_

_There were bright dots falling from the sky, in every direction._

_“Those aren’t falling stars, are they?” She asked._

_Dean shook her head and pulled her back into the bunker. “The prophecy was right.”_

_“No,” She felt her chest tightened. “Dean, no!”_

_“Without the chosen one, the angels will fall.” Dean repeated the words they’d been told a million times._

_“We know where she is. We know she isn’t dead!”_

_“But she’s not here.” Dean pulled her into his arms. “And we know what’s going to happen.”_

_“No, I’m not…I can’t accept that! I can’t! Not until! It was hard enough the first time but we knew….we knew we’d get more time! We were suppose to have more time than this!”_

_“Shh,” Dean looked into her brown eyes and tried to keep it together. “Angel, she’s with us…different time, but it’s still us….”_

_“We were train wrecks, Dean.” She reminded him. “I was terrified…”_

_“But we pulled it together.” Dean said. “And despite the outcome, Lucifer will soon be gone forever.”_


	5. Chapter 5

**Angels Fall Without You There Chapter Five**

Elaine yawned and took a sip of her cold drink. “I like that dress.”

“It’s okay.” Josslyn said. “Do I need a dress?”

“You might.” Elaine shrugged. “I don’t know. I have dresses, but that’s mostly for work…”

“I like the skirt.” Josslyn said.

“You’re twelve.” Elaine said.

“But…”

Elaine bit her lip. “Try it on, but if Dean says anything…”

“I’ll tell him I put it on the counter when you weren’t looking.” Josslyn giggled. “It’s not that short.”

Elaine disagreed when she saw it. “No,” She shook her head. “No way in hell.”

“Mom!”

“Sorry! Dean would kill me!”

The skirt was exactly what the girls Dean picked up in bars wore. It was short, tight, and there was no way she was letting any twelve year old wear it.

“Okay, okay!” Josslyn said. “I thought maybe since you’re younger maybe you’d…”

“We fight about clothes?” Elaine asked softly from the other side of the dressing room door.

“Constantly.”

Elaine smiled. “I use to fight with my mom about clothes too.”

“Ma'am, are you and your sister having any luck?”

Elaine smiled and opened her mouth as Josslyn opened the door. “Okay, Mom, do you think Dad would approve?”

“Oh, I apologize.” The woman’s expression changed. “I assumed since you’re so young…”

“Thank you, we’re good.” Elaine said. She grabbed the skirt that they’d argued over and handed it to the sales clerk. “This was the only one you had. Please hide it so my daughter doesn’t get any idea.”

“Of course, ma'am.”

“What a witch.”

“Josslyn….” Elaine looked at her. “I don’t know your middle name.”

“You were going to use my middle name?” Josslyn asked.

“I was.” Elaine looked terrified. “Oh my Chuck. This is kind of a big…”

“I’m sorry she was rude.” Josslyn told her. “I mean, you are young…”

“I’m thirty.” Elaine said. “I mean, yeah, I could have had you when I was eighteen…”

“But you didn’t.” Josslyn grabbed the clothes she did like. “We can go somewhere else.”

“You need these things, Buttercup.”

Josslyn stopped. “I wondered…”

“My grandma use to call me that…”

“And you’ve always called me that.”

~*~

Dean was looking on his laptop when the ladies walked in. He slammed the lid shut and Josslyn laughed at Elaine’s face. “What?” Josslyn asked.

“Nothing.” Elaine said. “Go…fashion montage.”

Dean’s brow raised. “Seriously?”

“Yes.” Elaine sat next to him. “That was exhausting. The sales clerk was rude. She was so nice until she found out that I was shopping with my daughter…”

“You look about twenty, Lainie.” Dean teased.

Elaine sat up. “Why do you call me that?”

“What?”

“Lainie? No one….”

“I can stop.”

“No, no, I like it.” She smiled at him. “Sorry we interrupted Busty Asians…”

Dean shook his head. “I wasn’t looking at porn…”

“Dean, it’s fine. Sam…he slipped one night and told me about…”

“No, I promise! I was looking at something else.”

“Let me see.” Elaine reached for the laptop. “Come on, Dean!”

“It’s..kind of…I” Dean shook his head. “No, it’s…”

“Dean,” Elaine moved away. “I’m sorry. Whatever it is, it’s your business. I was teasing.”

“It’s not that. It’s just…”

Elaine saw his cheeks flushing under his freckles. Freckles that she’d seen but was just noticing. “It’s okay, Dean.”

“Dad, this dress is for you!”

It was a long sleeveless dress with a jacket. Dean smiled. “The colors are a little bright, aren’t they?”

“Hot pink and purple look good together, Daddy.” It sounded like she’d said that a million times before.

She disappeared and Elaine smiled at Dean. “She picked a skirt out that I told the sales clerk to hide. It was…something to be worn at a bar.”

“Oh…oh! Thank goodness you caught that!”

“Yeah, she was going to sneak it in with the rest of the clothes, but it was too short. Too tight.”

Dean shook his head. “She’s practically a teenager.”

“Yep.”

He pushed the laptop to her. “I want you to see.”

“Dean?”

“I think I could use your help.” Dean said.

She slowly opened the laptop and saw the page open in the browser.

Where to take her for a memorable first date…

“Dean?”

“I haven’t been on a real date in a long time. Maybe ever.” Dean confessed. “Usually…”

“Yeah, me too.” Elaine looked at him. “I don’t need a fancy date, Dean. That’s not me. I like bars. I like diners. I like sitting under the stars, drinking beer, and listening to good music.”

“That’s stuff I like.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s something we have in common.” She told him.

“Do I have to wear the shirt over the tank top?!”

“Yes!” Dean and Elaine said together as Sam walked in.

“Okay, this is like a very weird episode of some family sit com.” Sam sat down across from them with a beer. “She’s modeling her new clothes.”

“Montage!” Josslyn said before returning to her room.

Sam shook his head. “She seems to be in a good mood.”

“Yeah, seems so.” Elaine said.

“I caught a case for us.” Sam said. “Except that someone is going to have to stay behind.”

“I will.” Dean and Elaine both said.

Sam shook his head. “Actually I thought I might, this time. I’m still not one hundred percent from the gun shot wound.”

“What about Josslyn?” Elaine asked.

“I can be trusted to keep the kid alive.” Sam told her. “There’s food and stuff.”

Dean had other concerns. “She’s suppose to be in school, I think. Maybe we should be teaching her…”

“Hello! Stanford!”

“You didn’t finish.” Dean and Elaine said at the same time.

“Guys, it’s a simple salt and burn outside of Dallas. Two to three days.” Sam said.

Elaine looked at Dean. “I…”

“We should take it.” Dean said.

“Yeah, I think so.”

Josslyn joined them again in her last outfit. Black leggings, a long yellow tee shirt, and black boots.

“You look like your Mom.” Dean smiled.

Elaine looked at her and smiled. “She does…I’m not sure exactly how, since she’s your mini me….”

“Hey, Joss,” Sam looked at her. “Dean and Elaine are going to go work a case for a few days. I thought we’d hang out around here.”

Josslyn nodded. “Yeah, yeah! Mom, Dad, you should go!”

Dean and Elaine shared a look. “Really?”

“What’s the case? Werewolf? Wendego? Mermaid?”

“Mermaids don’t exist.”

Josslynn. “Spoiler alert-they do. We actually know one who is really cool. Gia….”

“Mermaids exist?” Dean asked.

“What about unicorns?” Elaine asked. “I always wanted to see one…”

“No, Mom, unicorns don’t exist.” Josslyn gave Sam a look.

Elaine shook her head. “Okay, fine. I’m going to pack.”

Dean looked at Josslyn. “We’ll see you before we leave. You behave for Sammy.”

“I will!”

Once Dean was gone, Josslyn looked at Sam. “Smooth. You found a case so they’d be forced to spend time together.”

“Josslyn, this may not work…”

“Mom is so into him.” She said. “Dad is into her. They are as good as together!”

Sam shook his head. “While they are gone, you and I are going to try and get Cas, and Chuck, to agree to come and talk when they get back. You said you’ve had some training.”

“Yeah.”

“We’re continue that. Things are quiet for now, but that never last.” Sam said. “And we’re going to do school work.”

“Seriously?”

Sam nodded. “It’s important to your parents.”

“Yeah, I know. They want me to go to a good college and hope I’ll find something outside of the life…”

“They know better.” Sam said. “We don’t do normal.”

“Mom and Dad always tell us…”

Sam hoped he was wrong. He hoped things things by the time she graduated college.

“We’re about ready!” Elaine called from the other room.

“Let’s tell them goodbye and go get some lunch.” Sam said. “I have an idea for today’s lesson.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Angels Fall Without You There Chapter Six**

He sat quietly, as he always did. Of all the vessels, he’d have to pick one with no voice. He could speak, of course, but that would alert those around him that something wasn’t right.

“You asked for an update on Elaine Jackson.”

His ears perked up and he nodded.

“Miss Jackson is with the Winchesters. She’s been staying with them for two months. She was reared a hunter. Her grandfather was part of the Men of Letters. She’s a legacy, like the Winchesters.” The demon said with disgust. “Would you like us to handle the situation?”

He reached for a pen and wrote quickly. He slid the paper across to the demon, one of only a handful he could convince to join him. The demon read it out loud.

“Every time someone tries to handle a situation with the Winchesters, the Winchesters handle them. I’ve already said, watch her. Don’t approach her. She wields one of the weapons that can kill a demon and I won’t avenge your death.” The demon knew this to be the truth. “Certainly, we will only watch Miss Jackson.”

A second demon possessing an older female entered. “Sir, we’ve learned that the Winchesters have taken in a child.”

His eyes widened. A child?!

“How old?” they read from his notepad.

“Eleven, maybe twelve. Female. She’s looks like Dean Winchester.”

His smile grew. She’d found the spell before she was suppose to. He nodded his approval and wrote something down.

“Miss Jackson will not leave the bunker now. She’s responsible for the child. Keep an eye on them, but do not move in.”

“Yes, sir.”

He sat back and smiled. Soon, he’d have the vessel he wanted. He knew that he would have to be careful. Extremely careful. If the Winchesters had any idea what was happening, they’d find him and they’d try, once again, to kill him.

 _Did you locate the man I asked about?_ He wrote it quickly. The nurse was coming over.

“Mr. Phillips, I’m sorry, but your son will have to leave.”

The demon gathered everything on the table. “I’ll be back tomorrow, Father. We should have more news. And yes, I did make contact with him. I’ll call and check again today.”

He nodded and saw the nurse shake her head.

“You need to be resting, not working.” She said. “He should be ashamed of himself for bringing you so much work.”

He wrote her a message _I need to work. It keeps me young._

“Honey, it’s what put you here in the first place.” She said. “Mr. Phillips, relax this afternoon. Maybe we’ll take a walk outside before dinner.” He nodded and watched her leave. He smiled and knew she’d make the perfect addition to his demon army.


	7. Chapter 7

**Angels Fall Without You There Chapter Seven**

Elaine smiled as she listened to Josslyn. “Sam took you bowling?….That’s good. I’m glad you’re having fun….No, you may not get your nose pierced!…I doubt that seriously!…Sure, Buttercup.” She looked at Dean. “Josslyn wants to talk to you.”

“Hey, Kid,” Dean smiled when he heard her voice. “No, your mom is right. No piercings. I don’t want future me pissed at present me.” He listened to her. “Yeah, that sounds cool. We’ll talk about it.”

He ended the call and smiled. “She’s something else.”

Elaine nodded. “I’m glad Sam seems to be having fun. I never pegged him for a kid person.”

“I think Josslyn’s old enough, and knowledgeable enough, he feels like she’s a little adult.” Dean looked at her. “You okay?”

She was rubbing the back of her neck. “Just sore. I’m coming up empty here. Sam says this guy was talking about Lucifer, the Apocalypse….I can’t find the hospital he’s suppose to be in.”

“He’s listed as John Smith, but there’s about seventy John Smiths scattered across the state.” Dean stood and walked behind her. His hands started working the knots forming. “We got in about four hours ago and hit the research. Let’s go get something to eat, get some rest, and start fresh in the morning.”

“Sure.” Elaine yawned. “Sorry…”

Dean looked at her sympathetically. “You haven’t gotten any rest.”

“No time.” Elaine told him. “I’ll sleep tonight.” She hoped she’d sleep. She hoped she was too tired to think about the fact that she’d be in a bed with Dean. The only motel for miles had one room with one bed.

“I can sleep on the floor.” He had already offered.

“Dean, no.” Elaine looked at him. “Two weeks ago, we wouldn’t have really thought about it. We weren’t exactly close…”

“We weren’t close two days ago.” Dean reminded her. He walked to his bag and pulled a few things out. She saw his hands shaking.

Elaine gave him a small smile. “We are kind of being pushed a little.”

“I don’t mind.” Dean walked to her, slowly. “You are really an amazing kisser.” He leaned down and gently brushed her lips with his. “You’re just kind of awesome.”

“So are you.” She looked into his eyes. “Dean…”

“Maybe we should talk. Actually talk and get to know each other.” He said. “I’ll be honest, I want to pull you into that bed. I have a feeling it would be absolutely incredible.” He pushed a piece of stray blonde hair out of her eyes. “I know you deserve better than that. I look at Josslyn and I realize that we made her. She’s ours. Maybe it hasn’t happened yet, but it will and I just want things to be right.” He was nervous. Elaine couldn’t believe that. Dean Winchester never looked nervous around women.

She kissed his cheek. “Let’s go something to eat and talk. Nothing has to be decided in this moment. We don’t have a lot of time, but we have time. I don’t want you to feel like there’s pressure. I just want us to figure it out and both be okay with it.”

He nodded. “Yeah, let’s just take it one step at a time.”

“That’s all we can do.” Elaine told him. “And things don’t always have to be right. Sometimes things just happen.”

“That’s true.”

“I don’t want you to feel pressured. At all.” She told him. She grabbed her purse. “I do want you to let me drive.”

“Oh, now you’re pushing things.” Dean teased.

~*~

“Do you think they are having fun?” Josslyn asked Sam as they waited for their food in the small diner.

“Joss, they’re working a case.” Sam said. “Your mom takes her research very serious.”

“Yeah, but they have to eat.” Josslyn said. “Ooh! Can I get some pie?”

Sam laughed. “You really are your father’s daughter.”

“Am I?”

“You already know that.” Sam looked at her. “Your parents….they are happy?”

“Yeah,” Josslyn nodded. “Dad loves Mom so much. He tells her all the time he loves you, she’s beautiful….Mom tells Dad she loves him. She reminds him that he’s a good person.”

“They don’t fight?”

“Not much. Sometimes over stuff about us. It’s kind of funny. Mom’s really strict about some things and Dad isn’t. Dad’s really strict about some things and Mom isn’t. They agree on most things though.”

Their food was delivered and Sam told Josslyn to order her pie. She decided on apple. “Dad and I usually get the apple when we come here.” She explained. “Dad takes each of us once a month to hang out.”

“I can see that.” Sam smiles. “Dean always wanted that life. Wife, kids….”

“You…you have someone, Uncle Sam.” Josslyn says. “I…I can’t say too much, I know. You’re happy. We all are.”

Sam thought about that for a few minutes while they ate. Finally he says. “Dean and Elaine are the last two people I saw together three days ago. Now I can’t see it any other way.”

“Maybe they’ll surprise us and come back together and engaged already.”

“No,” Sam shook his head. “They aren’t going to rush things that much. Dean is scared shitless, Kid.”

“He told me that once. He said that he always liked Mom, he thought she was beautiful, but he never thought he was good enough for her. Mom said that he was always too good for her, but Dad argued…”

“Your Dad is his own worst enemy.” Sam saw the text from Dean. “Hopefully, they’ll come back knowing a little more about each other. Birthdays, middle names…”

“At this point, it’d be nice to see them hold hands.” Josslyn said. “It’s so weird to see them not together.”

~*~

Elaine laughed at Dean’s story. “You actually pulled your pants down and said pudding?”

“Crazy works.” Dean was smiling. “What about you? Anything crazy?”

“Well nothing like that.” She said. “I had to make a distraction once for Annie. It was one of my first hunts. I didn’t know what to do so I put a bunch of quarters in the juke box and played the best songs it had to dance to and spent forty five minutes shaking my ass on the bar, distracting a bunch of drunk men. Annie got what she needed and we got out.”

“You danced on a bar?” Dean asked. “You? You danced on a bar?”

Elaine laughed. “More than once.”

“Too bad I missed that.” Dean’s teeth ran over his lips. “What’s your favorite song?” He’d already answered questions like this for her.

She answered without hesitation. “Black Balloon.”

“Goo Goo Dolls?”

“Dean Winchester knows music not from the 70s or 80s?” She teased.

“I knew someone who liked them.” He said. “That’s not a bad song. Do you like a man in boxers, briefs, or nothing?”

“Dean!” Elaine laughed. She saw his face. “You’re serious?”

“I am, but you don’t have to answer if you…”

“If he has to wear something, boxers.” Elaine said. “I knew a guy once who didn’t wear anything. Made it much easier when things got hot.”

“I bet.” Dean said. “Do you like fishing?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Have you ever been to the beach?” Dean asked.

Elaine nodded. “Yeah, everyone’s been to the beach.”

“I haven’t.” Dean said. “Not a real beach.”

She looked into his eyes and smiled. “We’ll have to change that.”

“We’ve tried. It just hasn’t happened.” Dean waved the waitress over. They’d decided to grab dinner at the bar but waited to drink. “Two beers, two shots of the best whiskey you got.”

“Sure thing, Handsome.” The waitress winked at him.

Elaine’s smile faded a little. The waitress was Dean’s type. “So, I guess I’ll go after this drink.”

Dean looked at her. “If you want, we can leave then. I thought the alcohol might help us sleep better.”

“Here you go, Baby.” The waitress said, putting everything in front of Dean. “You need anything else?”

“Just my girl over there.” Dean said. “Sorry, but I’m taken.”

The waitress looked at Elaine. “Sorry. Usually couples are all over each other….”

“We aren’t that kind of couple.” Elaine told her.

Dean waited until the waitress walked away. “That’s why you wanted to leave?”

“I…” She was honest. “She’s more your type.”

Dean shook his head. “I’m not interested in her.”

Elaine threw her shot back. “I really acted like one possessive bitch there, didn’t I?”

“It’s cute.” Dean said. “The look on your face….” He smiled. “I think I would punch a guy if he hit on you now.”

“You didn’t have to tell her I was your girl.” Elaine said.

Dean sipped his beer and then nodded. “Yeah, I did. It’s a freaking messed up situation, but you are my girl. I’m your guy. In less than a year, you’ll be my wife.” He shook his head. “I know it’s weird, but we’re together even if we aren’t.”

Elaine smiled. “It’s just so damn complicated. When do we make it official? When do we say ‘Hey, this is really real now’ and know for sure?”

“Why can’t it be real from now on?” Dean asked. “It’s going to happen. Maybe we’re forcing it a little, but…”

“It can be real. I just think we should take some things slow.” Elaine said.

“I can sleep on the floor.” He looked into her eyes. “I don’t want you uncomfortable.”

“We’ve slept in the same bed before, Dean.”

Dean swallowed. “It’s going to be different this time. I won’t force you. I won’t beg you. I do want you. I wanted you long before any of this happened.”

“I…” She felt her cheek flushing. “I want you too.”

“We’ve got to set boundaries, Lainie.” Dean reached across the table for her hand. “You tell me what you’re okay with and I won’t push it until you tell me you’re ready.”

Elaine smiled at him and squeezed his hand. “I’m not worried about that at all, Dean.”

“We should probably get some dinner.” He saw the look in her eyes.

“We should.” She said. She was exhausted but something was happening. Something she couldn’t comprehend. “I think we’re going to have a good life together.”

Dean’s smile lit up the entire bar for her. “I’m going to do everything in my power to make you happy, starting here and now.” He kissed her hand. She closed her eyes and smiled at the gesture. “I keep saying this is….Lainie, this is weird and crazy, but it’s the start of something amazing.”

“I think you’re right.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Angels Fall Without You There Chapter Eight**

“His family locked him up because he says he was possessed by Lucifer.” Dean told Sam the next afternoon. “He knew things. Things he wouldn’t otherwise know.”

Elaine was staring straight ahead. Still in shock.

“Sam, he knew….he knew that Elaine and I are suppose to get married. He knew how Elaine’s mother died. He said her father didn’t die.” Dean said. “He said that Lucifer is in another guy now. A man who couldn’t talk because of a stroke. He said that he’s not sure if that’s still the case, but he’s not talking…”

“How’s Elaine?”

“I’ll let you know.” Dean said. “The other man was moved to a hospital out of state. We’ll leave in the morning. We need Cas on this one. I know he’s not the best…”

“We’ll go.” Elaine looked at Dean. “We’ll finish this.”

“Lainie…” Dean looked at her. “I know…Sam, I’ll call you back. Tell Josslyn we’ll talk to her in a few.” He ended the call and moved in front of Elaine. “You’re shaking.”

“We can’t go back without knowing.” Elaine said. “My uncle was a hunter. I told you that my mom refused to acknowledge any of this. My mom was terrified of the devil. She always told me that the devil was everywhere. She said that he’d kill me in the end….”

“No,” Dean shook his head. “Never.”

“I’m not backing down from this, Dean.” She looked at him. “If what he said….if he’s right….”

“He can’t be.” Dean said. “Cas would have known!”

“Cas does know, Dean.” Elaine said. “Remember the first time I met him? He insisted on warding me immediately.”

Dean remembered. He and Sam had thought it odd because Cas had warded only them and Bobby. “Lainie, I….”

“If it’s true, Dean, this changes everything.” She cried. “This changes our future.”

“No, it doesn’t change a damn thing! Not for me!” He turned her to face him. “I don’t care about that!”

“You should!” She was shaking. “Dean, this….Cas said once that angels kill…”

“It ain’t happening. Not on my watch.”

“Josslyn…”

“She’s protected.” Dean said. “I….” He took a deep breath. “Awhile back, I was drunk and Cas and I were talking and I told him that if I ever had kids, I needed him to promise me he’d protect them. I know Cas. He marked our kids when they were little.”

Elaine nods. “You’re probably right.”

“Angel, look at me…”

“That’s almost funny now…”

“You are an angel, Lainie. You’re my Angel.” Dean leaned over and kissed her softly. “Look at me.” She did. “I will not let anything happen to you. I will not let him get to you, Josslyn, or any other kids we have.”

“If Lucifer is really my father, I’m leaving. I am not putting you, Josslyn, or anyone at risk!”

“If you leave, Josslyn may ceased to exist!” Dean reminded her.

“I…” Elaine looked at him. “How will I face Sam and Cas? Lucifer hurt them both, Dean.”

“They survived, Angel. They know you. They know your heart.”

“This isn’t something that is likely to stay a secret, Dean.”

He pulled her closer to him. “Let’s go back to the room and regroup. We’ll start tomorrow fresh and see what we can find out.”

“We can’t kill him. You’ve told me you tried.”

Dean kissed the top of her head. “We’ll find a way to get Chuck to talk to us. We’ll figure this out. I’m not about to throw away a future…”

“A future we knew nothing about until a few days ago?” Elaine looked at him with tears in her eyes. “I want it to. More than I knew I ever would. You’re amazing. You’ve been so great through all of this. You’re wonderful with Josslyn.”

“So are you.” He wiped a tear from her cheek.

“Dean, I don’t people I love to get hurt.”

“I don’t want to lose the only real chance I’ve had at some kind of a life besides hunting.” He stroked her cheek. “Lainie, we’re going to figure this out. We’re going to make this work. One way or another, we’re going to deal with Lucifer and we’re going to have our apple pie life.”

“Promise me something.” She looked at him. “Promise me that if the time comes for us to choose, you won’t fight me if I have to choose something that may not give us what we want.”

“I can’t promise that, Angel.”

“Dean,” She took his face in her hands. “If it comes down to it…”

“We’ll do whatever we have. Together.” He promised. “Let’s go to the room and relax. It’s been a long day and I know you haven’t been sleeping.”

~*~

Castiel looked at his father. “I knew from the beginning that Elaine had angel blood in her veins.”

“The children she and Dean have will also be part angel.” Chuck exhaled. “We have to make sure that they don’t throw things even more off course.”

“Josslyn was never to find that and travel back?” Castiel asked.

“She was, but not for several years, and things weren’t going to be the way they are.” Chuck looked at Castiel. “The entire story has been thrown. Josslyn was suppose to come back for a spell book. That’s it. Her disappearances was never suppose to cause the angels to fall. Someone went forward in time. Someone changed things. I’m sure your brother planned this.”

“How do we stop it?”

Chuck shook his head. “There’s two options, but I’m afraid neither are likely to be popular or successful.”

“Let’s discuss them, Father. If there’s a way to stop this and for Dean and Elaine…”

“That would be the tragedy in this. The life I was going to give the Winchesters would be taken away before they had a chance to experience it.”

~*~

Elaine took a long, hot shower while Dean went to get food. She stepped out of the tub and heard her phone. She wrapped a towel around her and raced out of the bathroom. “Hello?”

“Mom?”  
  


“Josslyn? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

“I….”

“Sweetheart, calm down.” Josslyn sat on the bed. “Please, tell me what’s wrong? Did Sam say something?”

“No, he’s not here. He left one of the extra phones in case I needed to call him.”

Elaine was worried. “Buttercup, what’s wrong?”

“I….I started my period.”

Elaine froze. She was in shock. “You…did?”

“I never had it before.”

“I’m sorry I’m not there, Josslyn.” Elaine told her. “I have some stuff in my bathroom. Use whatever you need. Dean and I are going to head back after we check something tomorrow. You should have enough until I get back.”

“My stomach hurts.” Josslyn cried. “My back does a little.”

Elaine bit her lip. “I have Motrin in my bathroom too. Take two. You can watch Netflix in my bed. Tell Sam I said to get you whatever food you want.”

“Mom, I can’t tell him about this!”

“I don’t think Sammy would know how to deal with this, Josslyn.” Elaine laughed. “Dean would.”

“He would?”

“I think so.” Elaine smiled. The door opened and Dean came in carrying bags of food and beer. “Try and rest. I’ll call you later to check on you.”

“I love you, Mom.”

Elaine paused for only a second. “I love you, Josslyn.”

She set the phone down and saw Dean looking at her. “Oh! I’m sorry. I’ll get dressed. I heard the phone…”

“You look so beautiful.” His eyes and smile are only for her. “Is Josslyn okay?”

Elaine nods. “She’s not a little girl anymore.”

“What?” Dean looks at you. “Like….she's….”

“She started her period.”

“Shit.” Dean takes a deep breath. “Sam can’t handle that.”

“I know.” Elaine laughed again. “I told her that. I told her you could, but not Sam.”

“I’m not sure I could.” Dean rubs the back of his neck. “I’m not sure I am.”

“Hey,” She walked to him. “It was going to happen, in this time or her time…”

“Yeah, I guess that’s just one of those things Dad’s don’t want to think about. I will because I have to, but it means she’s growing up.” Dean said. “We haven’t even held her as a baby yet and she’s a young woman.”

“We’ll figure this out. Now and when we get…there.” Elaine kissed his cheek. His hands moved to her shoulders and she remembered she was wearing only the towel.

“This is getting harder and harder.” Dean bit his lip. “I want you, Elaine.”

She wanted him too. “Dean,” She moved to remove the towel, but his phone rang.

“Yeah?” His face changed. “Damn it. Thanks for letting me know.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I put some calls out earlier. The man Lucifer was using as a vessel is dead.”

Elaine looked at him. “So he could be anywhere by now.”

“Wearing anyone.” Dean said. “We need to go. Now. We need reinforcements.”

“Josslyn needs us now too.” Elaine said. “I’ll get dressed.”

He pulled her in for a kiss. “I’ll pack the car. We can eat on the way.”

Elaine smiled at that. Dean could eat anytime, anyplace, any crisis. She dressed quickly and soon they were on their way. He glanced at her several times and she looked back with a smile. They held hands most of the drive and both knew that things really were different, whether they were ready, expected it, or wanted it. Things were going to be different between them and they were going to make the most out of whatever happened.


	9. Chapter 9

##  **Angels Fall Without You There Chapter Nine**

Josslyn heard the doors and wondered if Sam was leaving again. A few seconds later, she saw them looking at her.

“Mom! Daddy!” She jumped up and ran to them.

“How you feeling, Kiddo?”

“Better. I told Uncle Sam that Mom said I can eat anything I want and he went and got me Chinese.” Josslyn told them. “I just watched a bunch of Disney movies and napped.”

“So you aren’t hungry?” Dean asked. “I was thinking of grabbing a couple of pizzas and maybe even some wings.”

“I ate hours ago! I’m hungry.”

Elaine laughed. “She’s your kid, Dean.”

“No doubt.” He kissed her cheek. “You ladies pick a few movies. Sam and I will be back soon.”

Josslyn smiled at her mom as Dean left. “Did something happen?”

“Josslyn!”

“He kissed your cheek!”

Elaine laughed. “Dean and I are pretty much together.”

“Good!” Josslyn said. “I was starting to worry maybe I won’t actually be born. I wonder how that would work if you and Dad didn’t get together this time.”

“Don’t think about it.” Elaine warned her. “Let’s just pick some movies and wait for your Dad to come back with the food. I’m really hungry.”

“You’re going to love him, Mom.” Josslyn told her. “He already loves you.”

Elaine smiled. She wouldn’t tell her daughter. She couldn’t believe she was admitting it to herself.

She was falling in love with Dean.

~*~

“The feelings had to be there to begin with.” Dean told Sam. “I love her, Sammy. I am in love with her.”

“I suspected you had feelings for her and that’s why you kept her at a distance. Are you sure this isn’t coming from another place though? Are you sure that you truly love her and aren’t imagining the feelings because you’ve been told that one day, you will love her.”

“Sam, I love her.” Dean smiled. “I realized it earlier when we were driving in. I looked at her and she looked back. I had to watch the road, but I kept looking at her, just to see her smile, her eyes…I realized that I fell in love with her before I even knew I liked her.”

“I just want the two of you to be careful.” Sam warned. “I think the two of you have a chance at something amazing. I just don’t want you questioning each other and possibly making things more complicated than they already are.”

“I opened the doors to find I have a twelve year old daughter with a woman I was about to take to bed.” Dean looked at his brother. “It don’t get more complicated than that. Thanks for watching her, by the way.”

“She’s a good kid. Smart.” Sam made a face. “She’s been acting off today. All she wanted was to nap and watch movies.”

“It’s her special time of the month, Sammy.”

“Oh, geez!” Sam made a face. “I didn’t need to know that!”

“She called Elaine.” Dean’s smile returned. “I walked in during the conversation. Lainie was terrified. You could tell she wasn’t sure if she’d handled things well or not. She was worried about her…”

“She’s her mother, Dean.”

“But she hasn’t really…it’s different. Obviously, we’ll know her as a baby. We’ll watch her grow up. Elaine has been scared.”

“Aren’t you?”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, but nothing like Elaine. She’s already a great mom.”

~*~

They moved to what Elaine had made a living room and spent hours watching movies, eating, and then eventually Dean carried a sleeping Josslyn to her bed. He and Elaine kissed the top of her head before closing her door and sharing a look.

“This was fun.” Elaine told him.

Dean agreed. “I think I’d like to do that as often as possible.”

“Would you?”

“Maybe just the two of us sometimes.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly. “You’re going to try and sleep, aren’t you?”

“I’ll try but…”

Dean looked into her eyes. “Do you want to sleep in my room? We can put something on TV, fall asleep…I’ll be there all night to hold you and protect you.”

Elaine started to shake her head, but then smile and nodded. “I would like that.”

He kissed her softly. “Go get comfortable and I’ll grab us some whiskey.”

“Whiskey?” Elaine laughed. “Last time we did that…”

“I just thought a glass might help you relax.” He said. “No funny business. I promise.”

“Don’t do that.” Elaine kissed him. “That’s not a promise I think we want to keep.”


	10. Chapter 10

##  **Angels Fall Without You There Chapter Ten (smut within this chapter)**  

Dean set the whiskey and tumblers on his desk and looked around. He’d never had a woman in his room before. This room anyway. He’d had more women than he wanted to think about in motel rooms.

He pulled his blankets down and wondered if he should grab extra pillows and blankets. Pillows yes. Blankets no. Elaine might get too hot and not want him holding her.

“Dean?”

He turned around and saw her standing in his door wearing black lounge pants and a pink tank top. “Hey.”

“You okay?”

“I was just…making sure I had everything. Pillows and blankets…”

“Looks good to me.” She said. “I figured you’d be my pillow anyway.”

Dean’s smile grew. “Oh?”

“Is that okay?”

“Angel, that’s more than okay.” He kissed her softly. “Go get comfortable and I’ll pour us something to drink.”

A few minutes later, she sipped her whiskey as they decided what to put on. They decided just to put  _American Dad_  on. Mindless TV was what they needed.

Dean kept his jeans on and stayed above the blankets when he laid down. He pulled her to him and Elaine rested her head on his bare chest. Her hand moved to rub his arm and eventually, she sat up and looked at him.

The kiss was tender, but he knew what she wanted. He jumped up and locked his door. When he turned around, he smiled. “You really are an angel.”

“Maybe in your eyes.”

He crawled on the bed to position himself over her. “You’re an angel.” Dean said again before pushing his lips to hers. Neither made any attempts at anything else until Elaine moved her lips to the skin under his ear. Dean moaned and smiled.

“How’d you…”

“I remember from the other night,” She whispered.

He rolled over, taking her with him. He bit his lip as her hair fell forward and she pushed it back. Elaine slowly moved her hands to pull her tank top off. Dean’s mouth instantly came up to catch one of her nipples. Her hands went to the back of his head and she moaned as he licked, sucked, and caressed her breasts.

She felt him harden underneath her and without realizing it, began grinding against him. He laughed and looked up. “We’ll get to that. I promise. No interruptions this time.”

“I hope not!” She smiled at him. She kissed him again before moving down his perfect body to his waistline. She had his pants open in seconds and tugged lightly. He lifted his hips and she removed the obstacles.

“You’re overdressed.” He teased.

“Not for long.” She stood up and removed the last bit of clothing she was wearing. For the first time, they were naked in front of each other. They took each other in, touching each other, kissing each other, until finally, Dean couldn’t take it anymore.

“We’ve got years for foreplay.” He said as he moved her under him. “Elaine, are you sure….”

“Yes,” She told him. “I’ve never wanted anything as much as I want this, right now.”

Dean kissed her as he lined himself up with her wet heat. He was very slow pushing himself in. Elaine made a noise and he stopped. “Lainie?”

“I’m fine,” She promised. “You feel so perfect, Dean.” She kissed him, urging him to push himself further, stretching her even more. Her hands moved down his back and up again, one hand moved to his face, the other to his chest.

“You’re so perfect,” Dean whispered as his lips brushed her neck. He moved his hands to hers, their fingers entwined. “You’re beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful,” She told him. “Dean, I love you.”

His heart soared when he looked into her eyes and saw the tenderness. He smiled softly. “I love you, Elaine. I love you.”

They held each other close the entire night. They learned each other’s bodies and by the time they collapsed, exhausted and spent, there was a bond between them they’d had with no one else in their lives.

“I’ve never said that to a woman before,” Dean told her. “I love you, Elaine.”

“I love you, Dean,” She kissed his chest. “This kind of happened fast, didn’t it?”

He laughed. “I don’t think it did. I think the feelings were there and we just didn’t know it.”

“We have to tell Sam everything.” She hated to remind him of the severity of the situation outside the bubble they’d created for themselves. “We have to find a way to stop this.”

“We will.” Dean held her closer. “We will. I can’t lose you. I won’t.”

“I know,” She closed her eyes. “We’ll figure this out, Dean. We’ll figure this out…”

“We’ll have Josslyn-baby Josslyn- in about a year.” He was smiling.

“Yeah, we will,” Elaine smiled at the thought. “We’ll be married in a few months…”

“I’m going to protect you, Angel.” He promised. “I’m not going to lose you.”

Elaine turned to face him. “Dean, we know what we have to lose. We know exactly what we have to lose. That means we’re going to fight like hell. We’re going to find a way to make this work.”

Dean kissed her softly. “First, you’re going to get some sleep.”

She yawned. “I feel like that might happen.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” He allowed her to find a comfortable position. “I’m not ever leaving you.”


	11. Chapter 11

##  **Angels Fall Without You There Chapter Eleven**

Dean heard the tapping and opened his eyes. He looked at his watch and yawned. It was almost nine. He kissed the top of Elaine’s head and slowly got out of bed. He pulled his jeans on and walked to the door.

“What?” He asked when he saw his brother.

“Josslyn and I went for a run. She noticed Elaine isn’t in her room…”

Dean smiled. “She’s asleep.”

Sam sighed. “Dean, Josslyn is making breakfast. She thinks Elaine went to the store or something.”

“Dean?” he heard her call for him from the bed.

“We’ll be out in a few minutes.” Dean told his brother.

“Dean..”

“Sammy.” Dean pleaded with his brother. “We need a few minutes.”

He shut and locked the door before turning around. “Good morning, Beautiful.”

“Good morning, yourself.” Elaine smiled. “Sam checking up on you?”

“Josslyn noticed you weren’t in your room. She thinks you went to the store.”

Elaine sat up, the sheet falling from her body. “She knows better. Sam knows she knows better. They wanted confirmation we were in here together.”

Dean laughed. “I was thinking the same thing.” He leaned down and kissed her. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

“It feels good to say that.” He looked overwhelmed. “I gave up on that. I wanted it, but I just thought it would never happen.”

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. “We’ve been given a gift. I never thought this would happen but I’m happy it did.”

“Me too,” He kissed her. “Our daughter is making us breakfast.”

Elaine smiled. “I guess we should get dressed and go in there.”

“We should talk about a few things later.” Dean looked nervous. “Are we going to share a room now? Are you moving in here? Am I moving in yours?”

“We can figure that out, Dean.” Elaine stood up. “I’m starving.”

“So am I.” He grabbed a shirt. “Maybe after we talk to Sam, we could take Josslyn somewhere. You know, just the three of us.”

“I’d like that.” Elaine told him. “I think she’d like that too.”

They weren’t going to have that chance. When they walked into the kitchen, they saw Castiel.

“Cas? What’s going on?” Dean asked.

“I’m afraid I have news. News that you may not want to hear.”

Sam was sitting next to Josslyn, rubbing her arms. “Cas thought Josslyn already knew…”

“Knew what?” Dean asked.

“Elaine’s real father.”

Elaine closed her eyes. “Dean and I were told yesterday. We didn’t go into it last night because….” She sighed. “It was a great night. It was fun, and we were all together…”

“You and Daddy stayed together, didn’t you?”

Cas looked at Dean. “Dean and Elaine were intimate…”

“Whoa! Cas! Kiddo’s in the room!” Dean stopped him.

“Lucifer’s your father?” Sam asked.

“I didn’t know,” Elaine told him. She looked between Sam and Cas. “I know he’s hurt you both. I’m so sorry for that. I didn’t know. I never knew anything about my father except what I was told.”

“Hey, we know that.” Sam assured her.

“Where is Lucifer?” Dean asked Cas. “I know you’ve got a clue.”

“We think he’s heading here. We can’t be sure. He’s warding his vessels. They aren’t lasting long. He’s using people who are very close to death.”

“That explains all the retirement homes.” Elaine saw Josslyn. “Hey, what is it?”

“We’re part angels?” Josslyn asked. “That kind of explains a lot.”

“What do you mean?”

“I fell out of a tree once. You were freaking out. Dad and Uncle Sam were gone, Uncle Cas didn’t answer….My arm was broken. You were looking at it, and I felt this heat and then my arm healed. Uncle Cas showed up two seconds later, so we assumed it was him.”

“I…I can’t recall this particular incident. I have some knowledge of the future, but not this particular event.” Cas looked concerned. “I’m losing some of what I know.”

“Cas? What’s that mean?”

“It means that the sacrifice I have to ask Elaine to make will happen.” Cas looks at her with sympathy. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?”

“I’m sorry but we’re going to have to go back in time to the night you were conceived and stop it.” Cas said. “Elaine, we have to rewrite time so you are never born.”


	12. Chapter 12

##  **Angels Fall Without You There Chapter Twelve**

Elaine saw Dean’s face. She put her hands on his chest and spoke gently. “We knew this could happen…”

“Did we?” He asked her.

She bit her lip. “I suspected maybe something like this.”

“You can’t go back and erase Elaine’s birth.” Sam said.

“You’d erased me,” Josslyn looked at Cas. “Is that…”

“We don’t know Lucifer’s game plan here. We don’t know what he’s plotting. All we know is that when this Josslyn traveled back in time, it changed things in 2030. Drastically.”

Dean shook his head. “We figure this out. Something else. I’m not losing her, Cas. I can’t.”

“Dean, I’m sorry. Father and I have looked into other options…”

“Look harder.” Dean’s voice was louder than usual. “Damn it, man, I finally found something worth living for.” He looked at Josslyn. “A future I can look forward to.”

“I know, Dean, and I don’t want to see it destroyed, but we can’t find any other options.”

Elaine spoke up. “There’s one.”

“What’s that?” Dean asked.

“We find him, find out what his endgame is. Ask him why. If he’s my father, that means he went back in time. He was in the cage when I got pregnant. That’s the only way this is possible.”

“So he picked you specifically.” Sam said. His eyes went to Cas. “She and the kids…Nephelims have mojo too, don’t they?”

Cas nodded. “If they choice to learn their powers, yes. Their humanity….”

“You knew from the start, didn’t you?” Dean questioned him.

“I warded Elaine because I knew, yes. I didn’t know Lucifer was her father. I didn’t know what was to come, except that she was the woman you’d marry.”

“Elaine, and Josslyn, have mojo!” Sam looked at Dean. “They can learn…”

“Not Josslyn!”

“Mom, this is my fight too!” Josslyn argued. “I’m kind of on the endangered species list right there with you!”

Elaine shook her head. “Baby, this is too dangerous. If something happens to you, it could change the future.”

“The time line has already changed.” Cas reminded her. “The future is changing. Whatever the outcome from this will change the future again.”

“I’m not risking my child.” Elaine said.

Dean took her hand. “Not happening.”

“But…”

“Stop it!” Dean looked at her. “You aren’t getting involved in this! We can’t risk anything happening to you. You have to go back.” He closed his eyes. “I imagine we’re flipping out right about now.”

Cas looked at Elaine. “You can learn to use the powers you have been given. I can’t promise anything, but if you’re prepared…”

“No,” Elaine said.

“Elaine, this may be…”

She shook her head and looked at Sam. “I know what you’re thinking, but even with angel blood, I’m not going there.” She gave Cas a side look. “Most angels are dicks.”

Dean chuckled. “That’s my girl.”

“Finding Lucifer could take awhile.” Cas warned them. “We need to secure an archangel blade…”

“Will that work?”

Cas nodded. “It will work.”

“We start looking for him.” Elaine said. “Maybe somewhere, deep down, he’s not the monster we all now him as. Maybe he can be saved.”

“Angel, that’s a longshot.” Dean said. “Lucifer is pretty damn stubborn.”

“I know where I get it from.” Elaine actually smiled.

“For now, you all need to stay here. Stay hidden. This place is warded. Lucifer knows where it is, but he fears it. He fears it’s secrets.”

“Maybe he should.” Josslyn said.

Sam sighed. “Cas, we can’t just stay locked away….”

“Just for a few days at least.” Cas said. “If we find a lead, I’ll tell you.”

“Let me make a supply run.” Sam said.

“I’m coming…”

“No!”

“Nice try, Kiddo!” Dean shook his head. “We have to keep you safe.”

“Uncle Sam is almost as good a hunter as you are, Dad.”

“Hey!” Sam looked offended.

“Sorry, but no one is better than my Dad.” Josslyn said. “Please, Daddy! Please!”

Dean looked at Elaine. “I can go with them….”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Cas and I can have a few minutes to talk.”

Once alone, she looked at him. “So I guess this makes you my uncle.”

“Yes, it does.” Cas smiled at her softly. “Elaine, I should have told you about your angel blood.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” She said. “I’m the Devil’s daughter.”

“Your heart is pure and good. You are nothing like Lucifer!”

Elaine was quiet for a moment. “Cas, you and I know this could be finished quick. We could go back to the night I was conceived and stop it.”

“Perhaps.” Cas thinks for a moment. “My fear is that will change things even further. If you aren’t born, there’s a chance Lucifer will impregnate someone else. Father…..he isn’t telling me much.”

“Now would be the time for him to share his wisdom!” Elaine exploded. “I’ve been given something beautiful and precious and now it could be taken from me!”

“You may still be born, Elaine. You would have a different life path.”

“I don’t want different, Cas.” She smiled. “I want this. I want Dean and our four kids. I want the future Josslyn’s from, minus Angels falling from the sky.”

“I knew you were the one when I met you. I wanted to send you away, to protect you both, but I couldn’t. I knew I’d be hurting you. I should have. I realize that now.”

“No, Cas. Whatever happens, I won’t regret it.”

Cas studied her. “Please, give me a chance to find Lucifer. If anyone can reason with him, learn his plans, it would be you.”

“I’m willing to try anything to hang onto this life.” Elaine told him. “I mean that, Cas. I’m willing to do anything.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”


	13. Chapter 13

##  **Angels Fall Without You There Chapter Fourteen**

Elaine looked outside the second story window. “Josslyn, it’s snowing!”

“It is!?” She looked. “Mom, it’s beautiful!”

Elaine smiled. “Your Dad really wanted to make this special.”

Josslyn smiled, but she looked worried. “Mom, what if this changes things?”

Elaine and Dean had talked about that at length. They agreed this was something that changed when Josslyn came back. “This is the day we’re suppose to be married. One year from now, I’ll be giving birth to you.”

Josslyn smiled. “I kind of hope I’m back in my time by then…I love it here, but seeing baby me might be a little weird.”

“I think so.” Elaine looked in the mirror. She’d managed to find a simple white dress. It wasn’t easy, but she’d had two days to get something. “Cas is here.”

“How do you know?”

“I don’t know, but I feel it.” Elaine said. She swallowed. “I’ve been able to feel when he pops in. I’m not trying to, but it just happens.”

“Does Daddy know?”

“I told him the first time it happened. Two months ago.” Elaine offered her hand. “Let’s go downstairs. We have a wedding and a birthday to celebrate.”

Dean heard them descending the stairs and turned with a huge smile. His two angels. Josslyn had asked for a haircut and Elaine agreed. She looked more like the thirteen year old girl she was. Elaine had her hair pulled into a simple bun. Her eyes met his and her smile grew as just as large as the one on his lips.

Sam walked in with Cas. “So we’re ready?”

“I guess.” Dean shrugged. “I’ve only been to your Vegas wedding…”

Josslyn giggled. Elaine gave her a look.

Cas smiled. “This marriage will be recognized by Heaven, Angels, and my Father.” He started. He spoke in Enochian. They turned to each other, eyes locked.

“Dean, will you love, honor, cherish, and protect this woman with your life for as long as you live?”

“And longer.” He promised.

“Elaine, will you love, honor, cherish, and protect this man with your life for as long as you live?”

“Beyond that.” She felt her tears falling.

Cas finished in Enochian. He watched them and whispered. “You can kiss your wife now.”

Dean chuckled. “Don’t have to tell me twice!” He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. He saw her smile and tears. “Angel, don’t cry. Please…”

They heard the clapping. “What a beautiful ceremony. Pity my invitation got lost in the mail.”

“Uncle Crowley!” Josslyn jumped up.

Crowley stared at her. “I suppose you’re my little Poppet, aren’t you? You are a beautiful creature. Then again, I always had a man crush on your father….”

Dean looked at Elaine. “We weren’t looking to hurt feelings here….”

“I know, Squirrel. You were looking to protect what’s yours. I understand. I’m just glad I got here in time. I have feels now.” Josslyn giggled. “I have a feeling you like me better than Uncle Cas.”

Josslyn saw Cas look at her. “I love you both equally! Uncle Crowley is a lot funnier though.”

Crowley stepped forward. “Allow me to be the first to offer my congratulations. I hear the two of you will be very happy together.”

“Thank you,” Elaine smiled at him. “I’m actually glad you were able to make it.”

Sam pushed past Crowley and grabbed his brother. “I’m happy for you, Man. I’m glad you were able to let things go and enjoy something.”

Dean patted his back. “You’ll get there, Sammy.”

Sam looked at Elaine. “Welcome to the family, Mrs. Winchester.”

“Thank you, Bubba.”

Sam stopped. “Don’t ever call me that again.”

“Sure.” Elaine winked at her husband.

Her husband.

She was married to Dean Winchester.

Dean touched her cheek. “We’ve got some birthday presents in the other room for a special young lady.”


	14. Chapter 14

##  **Angels Fall Without You There Chapter Fourteen**

 

Elaine looked outside the second story window. “Josslyn, it's snowing!”

 

“It is!?” She looked. “Mom, it's beautiful!”

 

“Look at you.” Elaine smiled. “Your Dad really wanted to make this special.”

 

Josslyn smiled, but she looked worried. “Mom, what if this changes things?”

 

Elaine and Dean had talked about that at length. They agreed this was something that was changed when Josslyn came back. “This is the day we're suppose to be married. One year from now, I'll be giving birth to you.”

 

Josslyn smiled. “I kind of hope I'm back in my time by then...I love it here, but seeing baby me might be a little weird.”

 

“I think so.” Elaine looked in the mirror. She'd managed to find a simple white dress. It wasn't easy, but she'd had two days to get something. “Cas is here.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“I don't know, but I feel it.” Elaine said. She swallowed. “I've been able to feel when he pops in. I'm not trying to, but it just happens.”

 

“Does Daddy know?”

 

“I told him the first time it happened. Two months ago.” Elaine offered her hand. “Let's go downstairs. We have a wedding and a birthday to celebrate.”

 

Dean heard them descending the stairs and turned with a huge smile. His two angels. Josslyn had asked for a haircut and Elaine agreed. She looked more like the thirteen year old girl she was. Elaine had her hair pulled into a simple bun. Her eyes met his and her smile grew as just as large as the one on his lips.

 

Sam walked in with Cas. “So we're ready?”

 

“I guess.” Dean shrugged. “I've only been to your Vegas wedding...”

 

Josslyn giggled. Elaine gave her a look.

 

Cas smiled. “This marriage will be recognized by Heaven, Angels, and my Father.” He started. He spoke in Enochian. They turned to each other, eyes locked.

 

“Dean, will you love, honor, cherish, and protect this woman with your life for as long as you live?”

 

“And longer.” He promised.

 

“Elaine, will you love, honor, cherish, and protect this man with your life for as long as you live?”

 

“Beyond that.” She felt her tears falling.

 

Cas finished in Enochian. He watched them and whispered. “You can kiss your wife now.”

 

Dean chuckled. “Don't have to tell me twice!” He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. He saw her smile and tears. “Angel, don't cry. Please...”

 

They heard the clapping. “What a beautiful ceremony. Pity my invitation got lost in the mail.”

 

“Uncle Crowley!” Josslyn jumped up.

 

Crowley stared at her. “I suppose you're my little Poppet, aren't you? You are a beautiful creature. Then again, I always had a man crush on your father….”

 

Dean looked at Elaine. “We weren't looking to hurt feelings, here….”

 

“I know, Squirrel. You were looking to protect what's yours. I understand. I'm just glad I got here in time. I have feels now.” Josslyn giggled. “I have a feeling you like me better than Uncle Cas.”

 

Josslyn saw Cas look at her. “I love you both equally! Uncle Crowley is a lot funnier though.”

 

Crowley stepped forward. “Allow me to be the first to offer my congratulations. I hear the two of you will be very happy together.”

 

“Thank you,” Elaine smiled at him. “I'm actually glad you were able to make it.”

 

Sam pushed past Crowley and grabbed his brother. “I'm happy for you, Man. I'm glad you were able to let things go and enjoy something.”

 

Dean patted his back. “You'll get there, Sammy.”

 

Sam looked at Elaine. “Welcome to the family, Mrs. Winchester.”

 

“Thank you, Bubba.”

 

Sam stopped. “Don't ever call me that again.”

 

“Sure.” Elaine winked at her husband.

 

Her husband.

 

She was married to Dean Winchester.

 

Dean touched her cheek. “We've got some birthday presents in the other room for a special young lady.”


	15. Chapter 15

##  **Angels Fall Without You There Chapter Fifteen**

 

Dean kissed the top of her head. “Good morning, Angel.”

“Morning, Baby,” Elaine smiled. “What time is it?”

“It’s six.” Dean looked regretful. “Sam and I are about to head out. I told Cas that if this doesn’t work…”

“It’s been months, Dean.” Elaine sat up. “I’m starting to wonder…”

“It’s going to be okay,” Dean touched her cheek. “It’s going to work out.”

He was so optimistic. Dean never gave up hope. Elaine was hopeful, but she knew everyday was one day closer to possibly losing everything she and Dean had created, everything they would create. “I love you.” She told him.

“I love you, Angel.” Their kiss was interrupted by Josslyn rushing in.

“Daddy, do you have to go this time? Uncle Sam and Uncle Cas could…”

Dean sighed. “I wish I didn’t have to but if they need backup and I’m not there..”

Josslyn nodded. “Okay.”

“Hey,” Dean looked at her. “You’ll be too busy with your school work to notice we’re gone. Didn’t Mom say she had something planned for you?”

Josslyn smiled. “It’s a surprise.”

They walked together to the garage, said their long goodbyes and Elaine held Josslyn close as they watched Dean and Sam drive away.

“Mom,” Josslyn looked up into Elaine’s eyes. “Did you tell Daddy?”

“Tell him what?”

“That you’re pregnant.”

~*~

They were only gone three days this time. Josslyn was asleep when the Impala pulled into the garage. Dean found his wife sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea, lost in thought.

“Elaine?”

She jumped up and rushed into his arms. Her tears came fast and furious. “Dean…”

“What’s wrong? Is it Josslyn?”

“Yes and no.” Elaine saw Sam and Cas behind him. “Dean, I’m pregnant.”

Dean’s entire face lit up. “I knew you’d…soon. This is on time, right? You’re due…”

“December.” She touched his face. “Dean, it’s not…”

Cas stepped forward. “Something changed.”

“Changed?” Dean asked.

“The baby isn’t…” Elaine buried her head in Dean’s chest. “The baby isn’t a girl.”

“What?” Dean looked to Cas. “The baby has to be a girl!”

Cas looked devastated. “Things have changed. The time line…”

“Put it back!” Dean screamed.

“What about Josslyn?” Sam asked. “The Josslyn with us now?”

Elaine wiped her tears and turned to face Sam and Cas, Dean’s arms still wrapped around her. “She’s here. I don’t want to question it.”

Cas nodded. “Father may have arranged that.”

“We need Chuck, Cas. Now. We can’t do this anymore.” Dean said. “Elaine’s pregnant, apparently with a boy now. Josslyn could disappear any minute now and we have no idea where Lucifer is!”

“I do.”

They turned to the door. Josslyn was also crying. “I sensed the baby was a boy too.”

“Sweetie,” Elaine opened her arms to her daughter.

“Joss, how do you know where Lucifer is?” Sam asked her.

Josslyn looked around. “He just came to me in a dream. He told me that I was safe. He said Mom was safe. He’s back in the year Mom was conceived. He said he’s protecting your mom until you’re conceived and he’s sticking around until you are born. You weren’t always his daughter. He changed that a few years ago. He’s gone back though. He said now more know, he has to protect everything.”

“We know where he is.” Elaine looked at Dean. “After all this time, we know where he is!”

“Cas, you gonna blast us back there?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded. “I believe rest and reflection are in order before we do this.”

“Damn it, I’m done…”

“Dean.” Sam touched his shoulder. “Take tonight. Spend it with Elaine and Josslyn.”

Dean studied Sam’s face and understood. He didn’t want to think about it, but he knew things were coming to a head and fast. “Yeah, let’s go and watch TV.”

“Daddy?”

“Come on, Kiddo.” Dean saw Elaine’s face and knew what she was thinking. “Sam and I are going to have to go in the morning.”

“I’ll be right there.” Elaine kissed them both. Her eyes locked with Dean’s and she smiled at him. His smile matched hers and their lips connected one more time. “I’m hungry.”

“This should be interesting.” Sam commented.

Everyone left the kitchen except for Cas.

“I do not approve of this, Elaine.”

“You and I know that this is the only way to make things right.”

Cas looked down. “I’m sorry I could not find another way.”

Elaine took a deep breath. “Tell Dean I love him. I’m sorry.” Her hand went to her stomach. “Tell him I’m so sorry but I had to do this.”

“He won’t remember you, Elaine. If he does, he’ll remember a different life, a different woman.”

“Maybe that’s the way it’s suppose to be.” Elaine said. “Go and set everything up. Let me go and see them one last time.”

“You’ve been learning your powers.”

“I knew I had to.” Elaine said.

She walked first to Sam’s room and knocked. He opened the door and smiled. “I know.”

“What?”

“I know you, Elaine.” Sam sighed. “I’ll ask Cas to take his memories…”

“Cas already said he won’t remember me, or he’ll remember a different me.” Elaine looked at him. “I guess the same goes for you, Sam.”

He wrapped his arms around her. “You’ve been one of the best friends I’ve ever had.” He kissed the top of her head. “Dean loves you.”

“I love him. I love Josslyn. Sam, I love you, Cas, Crowley. Sometimes even Rowena.” She laughed. “You and I both know that if there’s a chance to end all of this…”

“Have you considered that….if he’s killed back then….”

“Things will change.” Elaine nodded. “We’d have to kill the right Lucifer. There’s likely a few running around, you know.”

“I have faith in you.” Sam hated this. He knew that Dean had considered this, but Dean would also think that Elaine had given up this idea now that she was…. “I’m sorry about the baby.”

“Me too,” She took a deep breath. “It’ll work out, Sam. It has to.”

He hugged her one last time and walked her to walk to the room she shared with Dean. She opened the door and saw Josslyn laying at the end of the now king size bed and Dean sitting against the headboard.

“You didn’t bring snacks?” Josslyn asked.

“No, Buttercup.” Elaine swallowed. She sat down between them. Dean sat up suddenly.

“Angel?”

“I’m sorry, Dean.” She cried. “I’m so sorry.” She kissed him one last time before gently touching his forehead. His body fell back, limp, as sleep overtook him.

“Mom?”

“Josslyn, I love you. I’m sorry, but I think you and I both know…”

“I’m coming with you.” Josslyn said. “No arguments. If I’m going to cease to exist anyway, I want to go down fighting.”

Elaine smiled through her tears. “You are your father’s daughter.”

“I’m my mother’s daughter too.” Josslyn hugged her and kissed her cheek. “I love you, Mom.”

“I love you, Buttercup.” Elaine’s hand was shaking. She saw Josslyn’s hand. “No! Josslyn!”

“Mom, please!”

“Josslyn, no!”

Josslyn’s hand went to Elaine’s forehead. Elaine braced herself for the touch but Josslyn’s hand dropped. She fell forward into Elaine, asleep.

Cas shook his head. “I had to stop her. Josslyn can’t come with us.”

“I know.” Elaine kissed their cheeks and put blankets over both of them. She took a moment, remembering everything since Josslyn came into their world. “We have to go now.”

“Elaine,” Cas looked back at his best friend and the child sleeping peacefully on the bed. “You don’t…”

“Yes, I do.” Elaine smiled at him. “I have to do this.”


	16. Chapter 16

##  **Angels Fall Without You There Chapter Sixteen**

Elaine noticed right away they weren’t in Kansas anymore.

They were in Oklahoma City.

“This is where my mom lived when she got pregnant.” Elaine told Cas. Cas looked a little better than she expected. “We’re close to the house.”

“We need to know the date.” Cas told her.

She looked around and saw a man delivering newspapers. “Can I just peak at something?”

“You gotta pay!” The guy snapped.

Elaine backed off. “It’s January seventh, Cas. Mom gets pregnant anytime now.”

Cas nodded. “We must find her!”

Elaine remembered this neighborhood. They were close to the house. “There it is.” Elaine said.

Cas grabbed her arm. “He’s in there, Elaine. He’s alone.”

She nodded. “Mom use to work nights.”

“You are warded against him.” Cas told her. “I have to stay back for now.”

“How are you not falling apart?” Elaine asked. “Dean told me that when you time traveled before, you were a mess.”

Cas gave her a smile. “I asked my father for a little help this time.”

Elaine’s brow raised. Chuck had stayed away since the start of everything. “I’m going in alone for now?”

“This is not the Lucifer from our time. This is the Lucifer from the apocalypse.” Cas titled his head. “You weren’t his daughter until then.”

Elaine sighed. So many questions she’d never have answers to. “Will he know me?”

“There’s a chance.”

“Give me the blade.” Elaine demanded. “It’s now or never.”

Cas surprised her by pulling her in for a hug. “You are an amazing woman, Elaine Winchester.”

“You’re pretty awesome yourself, Uncle Cas.” She smiled.

“I will remember all of this.” Cas assured her. “I have always looked out for Dean, but things will be different now. I will remember the love you had for him and how you watched over him.” He pulled out the sword and handed it over. “It’s been an honor to know you.”

“You too, Cas.” Elaine gave him a smile before she started toward the house. Elaine decided she’d go in the back. She was sure she would not take him by surprise. Elaine was sure that she would not be leaving that house again.

The back door was unlocked and she slipped in. She tiptoed down the hall into the living room. She saw him standing, watching her with a smile.

“Elaine. My daughter.” She knew this was Nick, the man he possessed before Sam said yes. “I didn’t expect this.”

“You know who I am. You must know why I am here.”

“I do.” Lucifer smiled. “I could not reach you in your dreams. I regret I had to go to Josslyn. She’s beautiful.”

Elaine felt a strange sense of calm. She looked around, suddenly wondering if this was a set up, an ambush of sorts. “What’s your endgame?”

“When I came back, in this vessel, I planned to impregnate your mother and leave. The apocalypse was going to happen. I needed insurance.”

“I was insurance?”

“I planned to go back in time once more to meet you as child, to teach you everything you would need to know. Unfortunately, things happened and I didn’t get there.”

“You were going to use me against Sam and Dean, weren’t you?”

“You were going to distract Dean while Sam and Ruby broke the last seal. Zachariah helped me out there. You would have been the one to encourage him to say yes to Michael. You would have found a way to convince him that he’d have everything he wanted once the big bout was over.”

“It would have been a lie.” Elaine knew that. “You were going to use me to have your celebrity death match. Thanks, Pops.”

“You’ve been around your husband for far too long, haven’t you?” Lucifer looked at her and shook his head. “Elaine, you could have had everything, my daughter! Everything!”

“No,” Elaine shook her head. “Josslyn and I have been hidden from everyone and everything for months. We’re Nephelims. We’re abominations according to most of your brothers and sisters. Even worse,” She felt sick saying the words she’d kept in for months. “We’re the Devil’s spawns.”

“That you are!” Lucifer threw his head back and laughed. “You understand, Elaine. You don’t want to admit it, but you do understand! You, Josslyn, and any other children you have will be hunted! You’ve thought about this! Dean Winchester wants an apple pie life. He’ll have a wife, children, and he’s still living in the bunker with his brother? He’s not there because he wants to be.”

Elaine knew that. One of the only arguments they’d had was about whether they could safely leave the bunker and live somewhere else. “I love him, I love Josslyn. I love this baby I’m carrying. I know that they all deserve a better life than they’ll have with me.”

“You’re willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?”

Elaine nodded as she pulled the Arch Angel Sword out. “This is the way it has to be.”

“You’re very sure about yourself, aren’t you?” Lucifer asked.

Elaine smiled. “I am your daughter, aren’t I?”

She lunged for him, nicking his arms. He howled in pain.

“You get one, Daughter.” He said.

She was sharp, alert, and charged again. Lucifer vanished and she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Miss me?” He asked, raising his hand to send her flying across the room. Miraculously, she held onto the sword.

“You have a destiny far greater than Dean Winchester!” Lucifer said. “You are my daughter! My heir!”

“I didn’t ask for any of this!”

“You’re ungrateful! You have no idea the riches you could have!” Lucifer said. “I could bring Josslyn to you. The three of us could rule together!”

“No!” She refused to entertain the idea.

Lucifer shook his head. “If I kill you, Elaine, I’ll just find someone else. There’s plenty of woman in Dean’s past I could easily manipulate. Lisa, Jo, Pamela….” Lucifer smiled. She was his daughter, but she was not going to cooperate.

He would have to kill her and start all over.

He kneeled over her body and sighed. “You could have ruled next to me.”

“That would be kind of hard considering you’ll be dead.”

She brought the sword up and through his chest before he could react. There was a loud, terrifying screeching sound that seemed to echo a million times. A white light filled the room and Elaine squeezed her eyes shut. Visions of Dean, Josslyn, Sam, Cas, and Crowley flooded her mind. She felt tears as the white light, and awful screeching came to an abrupt stop.

Cas rushed into the room. He looked around, but saw nothing. After searching the house, he realized that they were gone.  He also realized that things were no longer as they had been….


	17. Chapter 17

##  **Angels Fall Without You There Chapter Seventeen**

The world shifted on that night in 1985. Events that once happened and shaped lives did not occur. Monsters that were suppose to be hunted for years were found and destroyed.

Mary Winchester still died in what authorities believed was a house fire. Her husband was still introduced to the world of hunting and took their sons all over the country searching for whatever it was that killed her.

He was in a small town in Oregon when a man approached him. He was wearing a trench coat, had intense blue eyes, and handed him a knife and the colt. John started to question him, but the man spoke quickly.

“A demon called Azazel killed your wife. He’s in a small town in Utah, hiding. You can end this and save your sons. This is Samuel Colt’s gun. This knife will kill a demon. End this, John Winchester, and give your sons the life they deserve.”

John finished the job in Oregon, dropped the boys off at Bobby’s, and set off for Utah. The information was good and John was able to corner the demon. One shot from the Colt and the yellow eyed demon was dead.

Azazel’s death changed the Winchester’s life path. John picked the boys up and they took off for Texas. John had an old friend who gave him a job at a garage. He enrolled Dean in school, found a sitting for Sammy, and he watched his boys grow up, happy, healthy, and most importantly safe.

Dean learned cars at an early age. He helped John at the garage after his father took it over until he graduated. Dean enlisted in the army and left for basic a month after he received his diploma. John was proud of his son and never missed a chance to tell him that.

Sam went to Stanford and was working at a law firm in the city John settled them in. Allen, Texas had been good to the Winchesters and Sam was happy he’d been able to get a position there. He’d married his college sweetheart, Jessica, a month after he graduated law school. Jessica taught at the high school. Their three children kept them busy but they were happy.

In 2016, Dean retired from the army. He moved back home and took a few months to readjust to civilian life. He’d been married to a woman named Cassie for five years before she died of cancer. Dean closed himself off after that. He didn’t want to love someone else only to get hurt again.

His twenty years in the military conditioned him to work. He started going to the garage with John, slowly taking things over so the old man could retire. Bobby had finally given up the Hunter’s life and joined them in Allen. Dean remembered some of the things from his early childhood. Sam remembered nothing. He and his father talked about it, only once. Dean agreed never to bring it up again.

Over time, Dean dated a few women. He never fell in love again though. Part of him was convinced that it was because of Cassie. Something else told him it was because the only other woman he could love he’d never see again. He wanted children. He and Cassie wanted babies almost as soon as they married. They didn’t know it at the time, but her cancer was the reason she never got pregnant.

He was driving home from work one evening when an old song started playing on the radio.

 _Baby’s black balloon makes her fly_  
I almost fell into that hole in your life  
And you’re not thinking about tomorrow  
‘Cause you were the same as me  
But on your knees

He smiled, thinking back to thirteen, fourteen years before. He’d been stationed in Germany. There was a girl. She was one of his buddy’s sister, but Tim thought they’d get alone. She’d just turned eighteen and was visiting for a few months while she decided what she wanted to do with her life. They’d hit it off immediately

 _A thousand other boys could never reach you_  
How could I have been the one  
I saw the world spin beneath you  
And scatter like ice from the spoon  
That was your womb

She’d loved this song. She sang it to him so many times, bringing a smile to his face. After a month in Germany, she was spending more time at his apartment than with her brother and his wife. Dean hadn’t thought about a lot of this in years.

 _You know the lies that they always told you_  
And the love you never knew  
What’s the things they never showed you  
That swallowed the light from the sun  
Inside your room

Elaine. She was his angel. Dean loved her. She wasn’t Cassie. He and Cassie had been on and off for years and at this point, Cassie was engaged to someone else. Dean had been heartbroken, but Elaine gave him new life. She made him feel whole again.

_And there’s no time left for losin’  
When you stand they fall_

Her parents came to Germany after her sister in law mentioned the relationship. Elaine was expected to go to college and marry someone from a different walk of life. They were proud of their son, but a soldier wasn’t good enough for their daughter. Her father had showed up on Dean’s apartment and demanded Elaine pack and leave with him. When she refused, he threatened Dean’s career. Dean bravely said his career was worth losing if it meant a life with Elaine. Elaine disagreed. She grabbed her things, kissed him goodbye, and left.

Tim stopped talking to him after that. A few others knew, but no one pushed the issue. Dean got orders soon after. He reconnected with Cassie a couple of months after that.

He smiled now, thinking about how sweet Elaine was, how beautiful. He wondered at one point if he actually had loved her more than Cassie. He came to accept that he loved her differently.

 _Comin’ down the world turned over_  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you grow colder  
All because I’m  
Comin’ down the years turn over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I’ll go on to bring you home

He parked the Impala in front of his house, the song still playing on the radio. He saw the girl sitting on his front steps. “What the hell?”

He turned the car off and walked to the child. “Can I help you?”

“Are you Dean Winchester? Where you stationed in Germany in 2003?”

Dean nodded. “Who are you?”

She handed him an envelope. “My name is Josslyn Roberta Winchester.”

He froze. “What?”

“Look, my uncle Tim could get into a lot of trouble for this. I live with him and Aunt Sara now.”

“Sara?”

“Oh, he divorced Anne. He never forgave her after what she did to Mom.”

“Elaine?” Dean looked at her. He really looked at this girl. “You’re Elaine’s daughter?”

“And yours.” She told him. “It’s all in there. With a letter.”

He opened the envelope, saw the birth certificate with his name, and a smaller envelope with a letter.

 _Dean,_  
I hated myself for not being brave enough to stand up to my family for you. Tim hated himself too. You were his friend and he avoided you.  
If you’re reading this, I’m gone. I’ve been sick for awhile. You know I always had a heart condition. When I was pregnant, it put more of a strain on my heart than expected. The doctors tried a pace maker, but eventually I went on the list for a donor. A list that’s too long for me to even hope for a miracle.  
My biggest regret is not finding you as soon as I found out I was pregnant. My parents threw me out, Tim got out of the army, and divorced Anne, so we moved in together to help each other out. Josslyn has been the biggest spot of my life. Dean, she’s so much like you. She’s so amazing. I hate that this is how you’ll meet her, but please understand I was scared. When I was finally brave enough to call, I learned you were married. Tim heard recently that your Cassie passed away. I remember how much you still loved her when we were together. I am so sorry you had to suffer a loss like that.  
Please take care of Josslyn. She deserves to know you and you deserve to know her. Tim and Sara have guardianship and they know what needs to be done. I am so sorry that I wasn’t able to tell you this  in person. I am so sorry that this has come out of no where.  
I loved you then, I still love you now. I will always love you. Take care of my Buttercup.

_Love,Elaine_

Dean took a deep breath. “Wow.”

“Are you okay?” Josslyn asked.

“I’m in shock, Kiddo.” Dean smiled at her. “I was just thinking about your Mom actually….”

Josslyn smiled. “You were listening to her favorite song when you pulled up.”

Dean nodded. “She loved that song.”

“It was played at her funeral.” Josslyn told him. “Uncle Tim and I insisted.”

“We should probably call Tim, huh?” Dean knew there would be more calls to make. “Your grandpa and uncle are going to be in shock here.”

“We didn’t know you lived here.” Josslyn told him. “Mom and I moved down here last April.”

“I’ve only been back a few months.” He unlocked the door. “What’s Tim’s number?”

He dialed the number and waited for his old friend to answer. He saw Josslyn looking around, curious. She stopped in front of his shelf with pictures. She picked one up and smiled. It was a group picture from Germany and Elaine was sitting in Dean’s lap.

“Hello?”

“Long time no contact, Bud.” Dean was smiling. “Josslyn’s here.”

“I figured.” Tim said. “I’m sorry, Man. I was hoping to call and talk to you about all of this before Josslyn….”

“I have a daughter.” Dean looked at Josslyn. “She’s amazing.”

“She is.” Tim agreed.

“You probably should come over so we can talk.” Dean gave him the address and Tim promised to be there soon. Dean called his brother and quickly told him what happened. It was decided that Dean would tell John the next day.

He ended the call and looked at the girl, now smiling at the albums in Dean’s collection. His daughter was in his living room looking through his albums with a huge smile on her face.

“You like some of those?” He asked.

“All of them!” Josslyn told him. “You really do have great taste in music. I know where I get that from now.”

Dean smiled and walked over. “Actually, there’s a few in here your mom bought me. She didn’t have bad tastes herself.”

 _And I’ll become_  
What you became to me   


The End


End file.
